A hotel is an establishment that provides paid lodging on a short term basis. Hotels typically consist of a single or multiple buildings having multiple rooms in each building. Each room includes a bed, a bathroom, and many modern conveniences, such as a telephone, an alarm clock, a television, a safe, a mini-bar, and other amenities.
Common features found in hotel rooms are a telephone, an alarm clock, a television, a safe, a mini-bar with snack foods and drinks, and facilities for making tea and coffee. Luxury features include bathrobes and slippers, a pillow menu, twin-sink vanities, and jacuzzi bathtubs. However, despite these features, if a room is shared with another individual, that hotel room can feel crowded, especially if one guest is trying to sleep while the other guest is watching television, working, or reading.